


Гори

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Хосок смотрит так, будто ничего не случилось, а у Кихёна под рёбрами рушатся целые города.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Гори

Когда Кихён в очередной раз провожает Хосока за дверь, тот улыбается на прощание в своей привычной манере, солнечно и счастливо, а затем живо спускается вниз по лестнице. Кихён вслушивается в уходящий шаг, пока ещё может, а после запирается на все замки и сползает вниз по стене в прихожей. 

Снаружи господствуют тихая июльская ночь, слепящие городские огни и доносящийся через приоткрытое окно шум машин. Кихён выходит на балкон и тут же морщится от тошнотворного запаха сигарет, который после себя оставил Хосок. Он тоже снаружи, думает Кихён, яркий и громкий, прямо как этот город.

Если Хосок уходит, это всегда надолго: неделя, две, может, месяц и больше — как повезёт. Он не отвечает на звонки и игнорирует сообщения, всегда уверяет, что вернётся, но не говорит, когда именно. А потом врывается в скромную квартиру Кихёна буйственным ураганом и разговаривает так, словно никакой разлуки не было: торопливо и увлечённо, не успевая даже дышать.

Кихён каждый раз готовит целую речь, чтобы выразить всё своё возмущение, и каждый раз спотыкается на первом же слове, завидев чужую улыбку. Это безумие, но он тоже начинает думать, что Хосок не пропадал вовсе, а просто вышел в ближайший продуктовый на полчаса и вернулся.

У него пылающий взгляд, заливистый смех и самые тёплые руки на свете, в которых Кихён не то что обиду, самого себя забывает и втайне надеется, что Хосок однажды почувствует то же самое. Но у этого дурака в голове чёрт знает что, и ему, кажется, просто жизненно необходимо хоть куда-нибудь исчезать. Хосок был неусидчивым всегда, но с тех пор как завалил экзамены и отдался музыке, его вообще нигде днём с огнём не сыщешь. Кихён знает только то, что у его бесславной группы есть какое-то подобие студии, где весь состав пропадает неделями и занимается не пойми чем.

Хосок иногда приходит помятый и вялый, но, как обычно, улыбается и ни о чём не рассказывает, потому что Кихён для него настоящий принц, которому хочется приносить всё только самое светлое и хорошее, чтобы ни единой печальной новости не проскальзывало. Сам Кихён за такую заботу Хосока готов ударить, ведь ему не хочется быть принцем и драгоценностью. Ему хочется стать надёжной опорой, потому что иначе будет нечестно. 

Когда Кихён отвозил к ветеринару своего старого кота, Хосок сидел рядом в такси и сжимал его ладонь со всей нежностью, какую только имел. Когда Хосок не добрал жалкие семь баллов на экзамене, то испарился на три недели и вернулся с разбитым носом, в грязной одежде да ещё и с таким перегаром, какому любой алкоголик бы позавидовал. Зато улыбался обыденно и светло, за что Кихён не вмазал ему лишь чудом. Или всё-таки вмазал.

Хосок думает, что поступает правильно и не нуждается в помощи. Кихён думает, что очень устал ломиться в дверь, которая, вероятно, никогда не откроется. Но несмотря на это он всё ещё трепетно ждёт Хосока и не прекращает звонить, хотя знает исход заранее.

— Ты даже не попрощаешься? — как-то раз сонно спрашивает Кихён, выныривая из-под одеяла. Круглые настенные часы в спальне показывают восемь утра.

— Я скоро вернусь.

— Когда? — ответом служит лишь звенящая тишина, и Кихён повторяет: — Скоро — это когда?

— Опять ты за своё, — вздыхает Хосок и закидывает рюкзак на плечо. — А вот мы с Минхёком...

— Лучшие друзья, даже если долго не видитесь, знаю.

Кихён пытается говорить спокойно, но не может скрыть негодование. Он видел Минхёка всего пару раз, безрассудного, энергичного, шумного, как торнадо. Они с Хосоком как тупой и ещё тупее, идеально друг другу подходят, просто залюбуешься. Кихён не произносит этого вслух, но Хосок, кажется, всё уже знает и не может не усмехнуться.

— Да брось, Кихён-а, — он присаживается на край кровати и быстро думает, как сменить тему. Ссориться с Кихёном не хочется совершенно. — Слушай, я тут вспомнил... Ты говорил, что хочешь попробовать сделать свечку. Я могу попросить одну?

— Это было сто лет назад, не съезжай с темы.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— Ещё чего.

Кихён обиженно отворачивается и зарывается в одеяле, но Хосок по одной интонации понимает, что своего добился. Он закрывает дверь особенно тихо, чтобы Кихён мог спать дальше. Но, конечно же, засыпать никто не планирует.

Зная Хосока, времени у Кихёна вагон и маленькая тележка, но он всё равно равно почему-то торопится купить всё необходимое. Юнги лениво плетётся позади и говорит, что проще взять уже готовую свечу, но Кихён не слушает. Он ведь правда хотел попробовать, и Хосок даже запомнил это.

В мастер-классах всё описано просто и чётко, так что Кихён берётся за дело без особого волнения, но как только приходится соскребать с тёрки воск, становится уже сложнее. Кихён возится у раковины слишком долго и когда поворачивается к плите, то тихо матерится себе под нос, потому что кастрюлю он не закрыл, и добрая половина воска испарилась. Хватит его теперь только на маленькую формочку, и стоит, конечно, купить новый воск и всё переделать, но второй раз Кихён этот ад переживать не хочет. Восковые мелки тереть сложнее — они тонкие и легко ломаются, так что Кихён не раз режет пальцы, пока пытается стереть маленькие обломки оранжевого цвета. И взбрело же ему в голову.

Последний штрих — несколько капель апельсинового масла для запаха. Закончив, Кихён выключает газ и быстро переливает воск из кастрюли в форму, пока ничего не застыло. Фитиль уезжает немного в сторону, и Кихён ругается уже в который раз, пока поправляет его. Всё должно быть аккуратно и красиво. Всё должно быть идеально, чтобы Хосок улыбнулся по-настоящему.

Кихён вынимает свечу из морозилки на следующий день, но зажигать не решается — они с Хосоком сделают это вместе (дай бог, чтоб она вообще загорелась). Кихён приходит к этой мысли и не может не улыбнуться — рядом с Хосоком, который вырос только по паспорту, он и сам понемногу становится похожим на ребёнка. Ему кажется, будто он может прождать целую вечность и наконец примириться с натурой Хосока и ситуацией в целом.

Ему кажется.

Хосок проскальзывает в прихожую поздней ночью спустя пару недель и старается двигаться как можно тише, но Кихён всё равно просыпается и тянется к лампе у кровати.

— Извини. Я разбудил?

— Ничего страшного, — продрав глаза, Кихён всматривается в лицо напротив. — Что-то случилось?

Хосок улыбается. Совсем как обычно. До ужаса бледный, усталый, с мешками под глазами.

— Всё в порядке.

— О, конечно, у тебя всегда всё в порядке, — Кихён сжимает пальцами одеяло и думает, думает, думает. Может, что-то случилось в группе, или в семье, или...

Хосок в ответ молчит, и Кихён внезапно понимает, насколько сильно устал. Устал гадать, дожидаться и закрывать за Хосоком дверь. Он не помнит, когда было иначе. Не помнит, как Хосок выглядит без своей дурацкой натянутой улыбки. Не помнит, когда в последний раз они были счастливы. И были ли вообще. 

Хосок смотрит так, будто ничего не случилось, а у Кихёна под рёбрами рушатся целые города.

— Уходи.

— Кихён...

— Никогда больше не приходи сюда.

Кихён старается, очень старается звучать твёрдо и уверенно, но голос предательски дрожит, впрочем, как и ладони. Последние иллюзии и надежды растворяются в воздухе с тихим хлопком входной двери, и Кихён вяло поднимается, чтобы запереть её, наверное, уже насовсем. Хосок оставил свой ключ на кухне. Хосок не сумеет войти даже если захочет.

Кихён думает, что его жизнь сейчас похожа на грёбаную мелодраму и, должно быть, самое время лить слёзы, но правда в том, что он смертельно устал и сил не хватает даже на это.

В полумраке кухни он вдруг цепляется взглядом за оставленную на столе свечу и вскоре с какой-то горькой улыбкой подносит к ней зажжённую спичку.

Фитиль не горит совсем.


End file.
